Last Christmas
by Elisabpshady
Summary: Last day Tony spends with his parents and his reaction to their death.


_This is an idea that I had a couple days ago. And I decided to write it. _

_This is my first Iron Man fanfic so I'm sorry if the characters are ooc. _

_Unfortunate I don't own Iron Man._

_English is not my original language… so sorry for any grammar mistakes _

_Hope you enjoy it._

Tony Stark woke up. He looks out the window and realized that was snowing. That was one of the things that he loved about New York. Christmas was coming and this city during this time was beautiful.

With that in mind he went to his bathroom and took a shower to get ready to go work. There's a lot to do at Stark Industries. It's been just a couple moths since he graduate from MIT and his father ask him to help on the company. He didn't mind...

"Tony are you up? We need to go". He heard his father say from outside his room.

"Already??? Just wait..." he left his room when he finished putting a shirt on and went running to the kitchen. He knew he would find his dad there.

His father smiled at him and spoke "Look I have some ideas for upgrade the Red Hot"

"Really? What is it?"

"It's here…" said Howard opening his suitcase searching for the paper. "I know I left it here somewhere" he murmured.

"You boys can take a look at it later… now it's time for us to eat breakfast. Good morning Anthony" Maria kissed the top of the head of her son.

When they started to eat Howard spoke again. "I need to do some business at S.I today and I want you to come with me Tony".

"Okay" agreed the boy putting in his mouth a big piece of chocolate cake.

Howard looked at his son and added "Tonight we have a party to attend but we have the afternoon free… we can work on the Red Hot… what do you think?"

Tony looked at him, and the smile on his face answered the question of his father. Maria watched the two man of her life and smile at them.

--

The party was nice. Tony was having so much fun. This one wasn't boring as those that he usually go with his parents.

He just saw how much time had passed when his parents came to him.

"Tony… we are leaving" said Maria.

"Already??" he didn't want to go.

His parents smiled it was rare to see him having this fun outside the workshop.

"You can stay then..." said Howard looking at his son. "I will send the driver to pick you up".

Tony smiled. "Thanks dad... Drive save". After say that Tony went back to the dancing floor.

It was about 3:30AM when he decided to go home. Out side the building he met the driver. He wasn't alone. Three other men were there. One of them he knew very well, it was his father best friend Obadiah Stane. The others seam to be police officers.

"Tony" called Stane. "Come over here boy. We... Need to talk to you."

He approaches the men. "What is it? What's going on?"

One of the police officers talked.

"Mr. Stark... We are from NYPD... We are very sorry to inform you... But... There's been an accident".

He didn't know why but every word that the officer was saying was letting him more and more nervous. "W-what you mean? What kind of accident? With who?"

"Your parents" said the other officer looking at Tony that now seams to be scary "They were involved in a car accident. We are very sorry to inform you... They didn't make it".

Tony look that the men faces for a while like he was trying to process the information. "W-what... What are you saying? They... Are dead? Is that what you are saying?" he questioned looking at the men in front of him. His brain was having a hard time trying to understand.

"Tony…" he heard Obadiah speaking with him. "You need to be strong now-" but the boy interrupts him.

"I want to see them" he turned to his driver "Take me there".

The driver gave him a nod and entered in the car.

During the way to the hospital Tony stayed in silence. When they arrived the entrance was full of reporters already. It was when the driver decided to search for another entry that Tony opened the door and ignoring the reporters and their stupid questions he enter on the hospital and start search for the reception.

"My parents were brought here" he spoke to the secretary. The woman keeps doing her job like she didn't heard him. Tony was about to yell when she spoke.

"What are their names?" still not looking at him.

"Maria and Howard Stark" the woman stop what she was doing and looked at him shocked.

"J-just a minute Mr. Stark the doctor will come to take you there".

He didn't wait much. The doctor came and starts to walk with him. "Your parents arrived here with several concussions, we tried everything we could but…" the doctor looks at Tony who was too quiet and that worried him. _How he's going to react when he see the bodies?_

Soon they arrived. "Take your time…"

Tony entered in room and closes the door behind him. He saw them. Their bodies… That's when the reality of the facts hit him. His parents where gone… this was the last time he would see them… He remembered them just a few hours ago. He had danced with his mother, she was so happy, his father were making plans for upgrade the Red Hot that they were building together.

He stood in the middle of their beds and holds their hands. _So cold…! _And he stay there… he didn't know how much time had passed or when he had started to cry.

"I'm sorry" he whispered among his sobs "I should have stopped you…convinced you to stay just a little more… I should have been in that car with you" he let himself fall on the ground and cry there.

---

When he left he saw that Jarvis was arguing with Obadiah on the wall of the hospital. He didn't pay attention on it. Ignoring them he went to the phone next to him. He needed a friend and dialed the only number that he knew by heart.

"Hello.." he heard Rhoney's mother on the other side of the phone.

"It's Tony… I need to speak with Rhoney".

"Oh. He is not here… he's out with some friends".

Tony felt betrayed. Rhoney was his best friend. His only friend… And while he was living a nightmare Rhoney was partying somewhere. He hung up not saying another word.

"Mr. Stark…" Tony turned to see Jarvis next to him. "Let's go home sir". He said with a soft voice. Jarvis loved Tony, like a son. Knowing how attached he was with his parents, Jarvis was ready to do anything to protect this boy. Even if he have to fight with Mr. Stane. Tony agreed and left with him.

"We need to prepare the funeral" whispered the boy.

"Don't worry sir… I will take care of it; if you like."

Tony just game him a nod. When they arrived at the house he went to his room and closes the door. He didn't want to see anybody. He closed the curtains and just stayed there. He didn't know for how long. He couldn't sleep. At some point Jarvis entered in his room and left some food for him. He wasn't hungry so he left there. Some time later he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep wishing that when he wakes up his parent were there with him.

----

Somebody was in his room. Tony opened his eyes to find Rhoney sitting on the couch beside his bed.

"Tony…" he heard him say "I'm so sorry man… I came as soon as I heard about it".

"Never mind" he murmured. There was a brief pause before Rhoney speak again.

"Look, Jarvis and I choose your clothes for you… it's almost time…" Tony looked at him confused. "The funeral..." Rhoney continue "They are going to bury them today".

"Yeah… I asked Jarvis to take care of that". He murmured emotionless. He stood up and looked at his suit. Tony always liked to wear a suit, but this time was different.

-----

The ceremony was beautiful. The army was there. The coffin had an American flag on top of it.

Tony stood beside their coffin the whole time, never looking up, just staring at them. He was trying hard not to cry in front all those people. Rhoney was next to him giving him his support.

When it was over Obie came to speak with him.

"I'm very sorry Tony… your father was my best friend… so if you need anything just call me okay? You don't need to go at S.I these days… but we do need to speak about some business… you will assume his place as CEO and we need to prepare you-"

"Not now Mr. Stane" Jarvis interrupt him. "I believe there will be another time to talk about this… he need to get some rest".

Tony who was quiet all this time just started to walk for the car.

------

A week has passed. It was the night of Christmas Eve. Tony was alone at the mansion, he had asked Jarvis to be with his family tonight.

Tony had opened the box of presents that his parents left for him. Among them there was the key of the Red Hot. Just to see them make his eyes full of tears again. He was now at the workshop, next to the car he was building with his father. It was supposed to be a father and son activity. _Now what? _He thought looking at the car_. It just doesn't feel right finishing it… I don't think I will ever finish it. _

He left the work shop and went to his father's bar. He will need some help to pass through this night.

-------

On the other side of the country a redhead teenage girl was reading an old newspaper, taking a break from Christmas celebration. On the headline of the paper it could read **Howard and Maria Stark Die in Car Accident**. The newspaper was dated last week (December -17-1991).

She felt sorry for the boy, Tony Stark. _It must be horrible lose both parents like this._

What she couldn't imagine is that years from now, she would be the one giving him the support that he needs and later became his strength to carry on.


End file.
